A Vendetta For The Hunter: Inglourious Basterds
by WhiteNoisePhantom
Summary: The war is over, Germany has fallen, Hitler is dead, the Jews of Europe are now liberated. And it all came from one deal made by a nazi colonel to the Allies. Hans and Catherine's story has yet to meet its ending, for there is still those lurking in the shadows, looking for the infamous Jew Hunter of France. Looking to exact their long awaited vendetta against him.
1. Meeting The Allies

**"A Vendetta For The Hunter"**

**Sequel to:**

**"Putting Out The Fire With Kerosene"**

_The fire still burns,_

_Some things are not so easily forgiven_

_Some blood is not so easily washed away_

_Sometimes there is a heavy price to pay_

* * *

_Author Note: This story is a sequel to my previous one as stated above, please if you have not already go read "Putting Out The Fire With Kerosene", the events in this story will not make sense if you just jump to the sequel because this story counter-builds on events from its predecessor. Thank you, I hope you enjoy the story. _

* * *

_Part One:_

_Meeting With The Allies_

Catherine laid fast asleep in Hans' arms, her hands gripping lightly at his uniform. Hans let his fingers move idly across her skin as he laid his head back. He could hear sleepy murmurs leave Catherine's lips, her grip on him growing tighter. After a while he had grown used to this, he knew Catherine never quite got over the experiences she encountered during her final days in france. His free hand gravitated to the scar on his forehead, the tips of his fingers grazing the lines of the damn symbol cut into his flesh. He looked back down at Catherine as her whimpers met his ear. She lightly mumbled his name as her grip on his uniform grew even tighter.

It was a little over a week since they had left France, and before their trip to the United States they had to stop in England to deliberate further. Now most of that was behind them, and they were a mere drive away to get on the plane to Washington. The car gave a slight jolt, coming to a stop. Hans looked over to his side as the door opened.

"Hello Colonel," Said Aldo with an almost cheery tone, his eyes looking up at Hans' forehead.

"Hello Aldo," replied Hans plainly.

Hans looked back over to Catherine, giving her a light moved his lips to her ear lightly lulling her from her sleeping state.

"Komm mein schatz, ofen deine Augen."

Catherine began to stir slightly, her eyes beginning to open partially.

"Come on we ain't got all day," said Aldo in a pestering tone.

Hans shifted again, sitting Catherine up, his hand lightly stroking her cheek as he once again tried to awake her.

"W-We're already there?" She asked in a low mumble, lightly rubbing her eyes.

"Yes mein liebchen," purred Hans lightly kissing her, "Now let us get on the plane now, we just have to make one more stop before we are done with this business with the Allies."

Catherine shook her head sleepily, her eyes gravitating to Aldo. She didn't jump when she saw him, her cobalt eyes shot him a malice filled glare as she moved past Hans out of the car.

"You know I never thought you were as much of a idiot as you turned out to be Aldo." She said bitterly.

"Oh come now Catherine, despite the tails you and your boy over there been tell'n me, there's no way in hell I'd let you get by without your own little mark." Said Aldo glancing towards her shoulder, seeming unfazed by Catherine's insult.

Catherine walked past Aldo without another word spoken to him, Hans moved from the car stopping short infront of Aldo for a brief moment.

"You still don't believe her Aldo? I believe she is correct on how much of a fool you are." Chided Hans.

"Just keep tell'n yourself that Colonel. At least I'm not the one with somethin' carved into um." Aldo closed the door, waving off the driver.

Hans scoffed, smirking widely as he walked to meet Catherine's side. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, snaking his arm around her waist as they walked onto the plane, Aldo following behind. The plane was a small cramped military carrier, used to drop troops in and out of Europe. Hans peered inside spotting a few American soldiers lining the side rows. Each one of the men gave Hans a bitter, disdainful glare, their eyes moving across his SS uniform he had yet to have a chance to take off. Aldo pushed past Hans and Catherine, walking over to the few Americans, mumbling something to them. One of the three was a big burly man, with chestnut hair and pale green eyes, he seemed the worst off if the three men. The other was a skinny fellow with tight combed back blonde hair and blue eyes, though a bandage covered one of his eyes. Lastly was an average looking guy, with salt and pepper hair and stubble, he seemed the most cantankerous of the bunch, practically jumping out of his seat to Aldo. The one man near the back seemed to protest what Aldo had told them, but shut his mouth abruptly as Hans and Catherine walked forward. Hans glanced over the few faces, his lips curling into a slight smirk at their sudden silence.

"Now as much as I would enjoy see'n these boys pumble you to a bloody mess, I know I'd get more then a thorough talkin to if that happened." Said Aldo, "So you won't have to worry about them too much."

Aldo walked up to the front of the plain, giving the pilot the right of way. Hans and Catherine sat down, buckling the straps over their shoulders and waist. The man chestnut hair spoke up, attempting to catch Hans' attention.

"So what did you do to get on the Allies good side Kraut?" He asked, still lightly glaring at Hans.

"I made a deal of sorts," said Hans slyly.

"Must have been a damn good deal to save your sorry ass." Chimed in the man from the back, though this one didn't sound like he was an American.

Hans looked past the first man, down to the back where the man with the salt and pepper hair sat. He could clearly see the man's eye's eyes focused in a glare, his lips curled in a tight malicious sneer. Hans didn't say anything to the man, he simply sat in silence, his eyes watching his movements. He let a breathy chuckle, grinning widely at the man.

"It was," he said slyly, shoving the man's retort in his face.

"So the Jew Hunter of France managed to get away? Never thought I'd hear that." Spat the man, his voice accented in French.

Hans looked at the Frenchman with a raised brow, surprised to hear his informal title uttered once more. He grinned widely, focusing more of his attention on the man.

"Well you have, and nothing will change the fact." Said Hans smugly leaning back in his seat.

The Frenchman growled lowly, spitting back a disparaging comment towards Hans under his breath, his eyes still focused in a tight glare. The plane gave a start, at last moving from the runway. Catherine was never fond of flying, it unnerved her to no end. Her hand intertwined with Hans' tightly as the old war beaten plane began to climb higher into the air. Hans glanced over to her, away from the Frenchman, seeing a tight anxious expression stretched across her face. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, trying to pull her thoughts from the take off.

"Of all things mein liebe, it's flying that frightens you?" He purred, letting his lips lightly caress her skin. Catherine still tensed up, though she glanced over at Hans shooting him a semi-glare.

"Yes Hans, of all things it is flying." She answered, her grip on his hand growing tighter as the plane gave a rough rattle as it began to stabilize, she hardly took notice to his lips on her cheek as her nerves jumbled too tightly from the deep anxiety she was feeling.

* * *

The plane landed roughly, skidding medal across hot asphalt as it reached the ground. Catherine had held onto Hans the entire time they were in the air till they landed, there was no amount of convincing he could do to calm her down. The first chance she got Catherine bolted out of the plane, dashing down the collapsable stairway down to the ground. With one tight breath of relief, and a moment to accustom herself she looked behind her, seeing Hans grinning towards her widely.

"Its not funny Hans!" she growled, trying to straighten up her posture.

"No but you cause it to be liebe," he teased walking up to her.

Aldo, the Americans and the signal Frenchman walked up by Hans; Aldo gave Hans a firm smack on the back, shooting him a grin.

"Welcome to the states," he chided with a smirk.

Catherine shot Aldo a glare, meeting his wide smirk; she turned back to Hans a faint smile on her lips. He moved his attention from Aldo back to Catherine, he snaked his arm back around her waist pulling her close to him.

"So did you enjoy the flight liebchen?" He murmured teasingly.

"Arschloch!" Spat Catherine giving him a firm hit in the chest. Hans let out an over exaggerated grunt, though he still smirked placed a quick peck on her lips, aggravating Catherine further.

"Ok cool it," chimed in Aldo, smacking Hans on his arm."Here take this uniform. They just had me guess at your size so it might be a bit big."

Aldo tossed Hans an American uniform, seeming not too happy to do so, but he reassured himself by gazing at the swastika on Hans' forehead, making him smirk inwardly. Hans tucked the new uniform under his arm, briefly glancing down at his current one. He had began to wonder when they would finally give him a new set to change into, Hans knew it wouldn't be ethical to stay in his SS uniform for much longer.

"Now get going, get changed, we'll be getting in another car from here." Said Aldo as he pointed to a narrow looking building down the way, "In there are a few escorts for you two, along with a room to change in."

Hans simply glanced over at Aldo, not giving him any mutter of thanks or that of any kind. He walked with Catherine to the entrance of the building, where like Aldo said were four escorts waiting for them. Hans placed a soft kiss on Catherine's cheek.

"I'll be back in a moment." He whispered lightly as he slipped from her and into a side room.

Catherine stood awkwardly, by herself with the men, who seemed to be plastered with eternal uninterested expressions on their faces. They stood stoically, waiting along, they hardly seemed to notice Catherine was even there. Catherine spotted a chair near by, quickly taking it. It was out of the escorts line of vision, along with hers, at least she didn't have to stand idly at watch them watch her as Hans changed.

Hans set the uniform down on a table, his free hands smoothing over his SS tunic. He had put on this uniform countless times, this uniform had witnessed the deaths of hundreds, and with one gesture of his hand and a flick of his wrist it would all be behind him, as if it never even occured. The medals under his fingertips chimed lightly as he dragged his hand over them, little reminders of all the blood spilt on his hands. He chuckled lowly, non of that mattered now, no he was a free man, there was no one to come after him now. Hans sighed, slipping off his jacket from his shoulders, letting it pool into his arms.

He set his jacket down, moving his hands to the long train of buttons on his tunic, popping each one slowly. For a moment the simple gesture reminded him of his first night with Catherine, as he placed her hands on the very same buttons, causing her to slowly undress him. Hans felt a pleasing shiver surge through him as his mind drifted to that night in France. He could picture it clear as day, he could practically hear Catherine softly moan his name for the first time. Hans smirked widely at the memory, tossing his tunic aside. Taking the American uniform in his hands he slipped it over his shoulders, there was a little more room than he would have liked but at least it wasn't too tight.

"Hey Hans, if you aren't too busy touching yourself in there we and the other men would like to get going." Called out Aldo, knocking at the door.

"Of course," said Hans, though his face was twisted in a tight glare.

Hans slipped off his boots and jodhpurs quickly putting on the rest of the uniform without lingering on any other part. He scooped up his SS uniform tucking it under his arms, walking out the door. There stood Aldo, with the two Americans and the single Frenchman at his heels. Catherine came from around the side as she heard the door close, her eyes glancing over Hans' new uniform.

"It suits you." She said lightly, smiling up at him, taking his old uniform from his hands.

Hans looked down at the uniform once more, feeling odd not being in the German one. Aldo had a tight, angry expression stretched across his face as he saw Hans in the American uniform, it enraged him even further that he was the one that had to give it to him in the first place. He coughed roughly, catching Hans' and Catherine's attention, gesturing towards the escorts near the door. It seemed as if he was using every hint of resolve he had left not to rip the uniform from Hans, his eyes watching him intently.

"So the bastard gets to just take it off like nothing, he's just American now?" Asked one of the Americans from the plane.

"Yeah, just like that." Replied Aldo bitterly.


	2. A Bloodless Ledger

_Part Two:_

_A Bloodless Ledger_

Once more Catherine and Hans found themselves taken by a long drive, though this time in even more cramped quarters. The American soldiers, the Frenchman, along with the four escorts had all gotten in as well, though obviously instead of a town car, they were being transported by a military truck. Hans was now rubbing shoulders with Aldo, with Catherine on his other side. Aldo had been grumbling about the arrangement for a while, though none of the other soldiers had any desire to sit next to the Jew Hunter.

"How long before we actually get to Washington?" Asked Aldo, pestering the driver.

"I'd say about thirty minutes sir," replied the driver briefly looking back at Aldo.

Aldo frown deepened, his glance momentarily moving over to Hans, whose weight was pressing more into his shoulder. He pushed back growling lowly.

"Can you get there any quicker?" Aldo could not imagine ten more minutes of this, let alone thirty.

"I'm sorry Sir but, no." Replied the driver, "In fact thirty minutes is being a bit generous, it might be even longer than that."

"God somebody fucking shoot me now." Mumbled Aldo, running his hand through his hair.

"Now I can oblige on that Aldo," said Hans with a smirk, looking down at Aldo.

"Oh shut up Hans, Its bad enough I have to be crammed up next to you and listen to your fucking comments." Growled Aldo.

Hans smirked even wider but he didn't bother to pester on with Aldo, he seemed too riled up as it was. Moving his attention from the man, he looked back at Catherine, who had his leather trench coat over her shoulders, and his SS tunic under her head as a make-shift pillow. She leaned on the front wall of the truck, his cap also beside her. Although she was still awake, she looked tired. Her eyes partly hooded over in an almost sleepy daze. Hans moved closer to her, pressing his lips to her ear. Catherine looked up at him, smiling lightly.

"Hans what are you doing?" She asked, turning more towards him, his jacket bunching up in the process.

"Taking in better company, Aldo is not what I would call a skilled conversationalist." He replied, kissing Catherine softly on her lips. "You seemed to have found a good use for my uniform liebling."

"It's quite warm," she said, her hands moving across the soft wool surface of the tunic.

"Is that the only reason?" Asked Hans teasingly, his grey eyes mixing with hers.

"No, not the only reason." Catherine replied, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "It still smells like you too."

Hans smiled, a genuine smile, kissing Catherine once more. Catherine kissed back lightly but hesitated as her eyes shifted over to the soldiers who had been watching the two for the past couple minutes. Hans followed her eye, chuckling lightly as he too saw the glancing men.

"It seems we will have to wait a little longer mein liebe," Said Hans moving from Catherine.

* * *

Over forty minutes had passed, the truck had at last finally reached it's destination. Once the truck had stopped, Aldo pushed his was passed all of the other men, practically falling out as he did. Hans grinned getting up from his seat, it was a pleasure to finally stretch his legs after the long drive. The other Americans piled out, followed lastly by the Frenchman, who gave Hans one last glare before jumping out onto the pavement.

"Are you ready to go mein liebling?" Asked Hans, glancing over his shoulder at Catherine.

"Yes, yes of course." She said moving from her seat as well.

Catherine took his uniform back into her arms, jumping out of the truck behind Hans. Aldo lingered at the entrance of the building with one of the escorts, waiting for Hans and Catherine to move along with the others. For a moment they lingered, causing Aldo to grow inpatient. He mumbled something under his breath tapping the escort on the arm.

"Hurry those two up," he murmured now standing halfway in the door. The escort walked up to Catherine, taking hold of her arm. As he was about to continue to move with her in his grasp Hans promptly intervened. This sudden appearance took both Catherine and Hans by surprise. Catherine's eyes grew instantly wide, as a glint of fear welled in them. Hans met her eyes, seeing the tight expression written clear on her face. Hans quickly stepped in front of the man, his eyes in a tight almost menacing look.

"It would be wise for you take your hand off of her," said Hans to the man with forced eloquence.

The escort snapped his hand away, stepping a good distance from Catherine, not at all comfortable with the look Hans was giving him. Hans moved towards Catherine who was shaking slightly. She looked down at the ground, holding his SS uniform tightly to her chest, like a young child would a teddy bear.

"I was ok till he grabbed me," she mumbled tightly.

All it took was those words to get Hans to understand why she was upset, why the man's touch had shaken her so badly. She didn't mind much when Hans lightly touched or kissed her, but when the escort grabbed her all she could think of was Ehret and that horrible night in France. Catherine had been able to cope somewhat for now, but that simple gesture just made everything come toppling down. She wasn't ready to be handled casually, and even with Hans she was not completely receptive.

"Liebchen, don't worry." Murmured Hans softly, pulling Catherine into his arms. "He's gone, no one is coming to hurt you."

Hans placed a soft kiss on her forehead, murmuring lightly in her ear for them to move along. Catherine nodded lightly, beginning to walk with Hans to the door, her eyes still focused low. Aldo glanced over at the two, confused as to what had bothered Catherine to such a degree. He walked behind the two, casually glancing over at Catherine to try and catch a glimpse of her face. Aldo had little knowledge of what went on with Catherine and Hans the days before the 'surrender', and from what he was seeing something terrible must have happened to Catherine. What actually happened he could not distinguish.

Aldo looked past Catherine and Hans, finding at the end of the hallway the door they were to go through. He moved more in front, standing ahead of Hans.

"Now me and you will later be going to receive our medals, shake hands with the president that sort of thing." Said Aldo pointing towards Hans, "Now that's about an hour from now so you'll be in that room down this hallway. I'm going into the room right next to ya, so when our time comes around an escort will bring you and me over."

"So this shall be one of the last times we will come across each other," said Hans looking now at Aldo.

"Yeah that's about right."

"Good," said Hans teasingly, walking past Aldo.

They walked down to the end of the hall where the four escorts stood, two at each door. Aldo walked into his own room, not bothering with another word to Hans and Catherine. Hans did the same, walking with Catherine into their room. It was a small conference room, made to better look like a lounge room for the particular time. A couch and chair was tucked into the room's corner a small water cooler adjacent to it. Catherine finally looked up, taking in a deep breath, she was all too happy to know they didn't have to sit with other company in the room. She slowly moved from Hans, sitting down on the couch, his SS uniform still held tightly in her arms. Hans moved back over to her, sitting a little ways next to her.

"Are you alright?" Asked Hans, "You know you don't have to hide it from me."

"I'm fine, really I just," she paused for a moment, her voice lingering in silence."I just don't want anyone t-touching me."

Hans moved a little closer, taking her hand in his, for a brief moment looking at the difference in the size of their hands. He smiled lightly, his grey eyes moving up to meet hers. Catherine met his gaze, her hand tightening in his. She did not say another word and neither did he, rather simply the two shared a much needed silence, something both of them had rarely had. Catherine smiled, finding much easier to do so now. She placed a soft brief kiss on Hans' lips, moving her head to his shoulder.

"Ich liebe dich Hans," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Hans ran his fingers through her hair, his other hand moving down her back. He placed a kiss on her cheek, murmuring his reply quietly in her ear.

"Ich liebe dich auch mein liebling." Hans tightened around Catherine, his mind drifting to the many liaisons he had in his past, to how many had said those very words to him only to hear silence in reply. Never once had he given these words back to anyone, it felt peculiar on his lips but even still it felt good for them to finally be spoken.

Catherine pulled back slightly, licking her lips over. She didn't expect him to answer, afterall the first time she told Hans she loved him he didn't reply.

"Do you really mean it Hans?" She asked biting her lip slightly. He chuckled lowly, though the little thought before danced in his mind.

"Yes, in fact I have a little question for you mien liebchen." He answered, a small smirk slipping on his lips.

"W-What is it?"

"Place your hand in my right pocket." He lightly commanded, not yet answering her.

Catherine complied with his command, slipping her hand into his uniform pocket. Her fingers blindly groped inside his pocket till she felt a tiny metallic object touch her finger tips. She moved her hand from his pocket, raising what she found closer to her. Inside his pocket, was a single gold band about the size of her ring finger. Catherine's eyes grew wide, this couldn't be what she thought it was. Hans read the look in her eyes, his smirk growing wider. He took the ring from her hand, moving down to the floor on his knee.

"Catherine Elliott Albrecan, willst du meine Frau werden? (Catherine Elliott Albrecan, will you be my wife?)

"I don't know what to say," she managed to say.

"Well 'yes' would be the answer I would hope for you to give mein liebe," he said sardonically.

"Y-Yes, yes of course I'll marry you." Catherine almost had tears in her eyes, as Hans slipped the ring on her finger.

He stood up, pulling Catherine into his arms, his hand pressing firmly on the small of her back as he met her lips on a single strong kiss, his smirk still meeting his lips.

"Now all we need is someone to marry us," mused Hans aloud as they parted. He looked over to the door, thinking about the few escorts outside.

"I'll be back in a moment liebe." said Hans giving her another kiss before slipping out of the door.

Before Catherine could utter a single word Hans had managed to leave. She felt her pulse rage in her throat, her cobalt eyes gazing down at the ring on her finger. Was this all really happening, could she really be marrying Hans? The door to the room partialy reopened, Hans poking his head through with his smirk plastered on his lips.

"Surprisingly it was not too hard to find someone," he said with a light chuckle.

Hans opened the door wider to find a soldier, in his hands a folder and a single pen. He looked rather surprised, seeming as if preforming a marriage was the last thing he had expected to do that day. Hans walked up to Catherine kissing her cheek.

"This man happens to be a judge," he said looking back at the man.

The man nodded lightly in agreement with what Hans had said, setting the pen and folder down on the table. He looked as if he were about to say something but stopped when Hans turned around.

"S-So shall we start?" Asked the man, glancing over at Catherine.

Catherine walked up, taking her place at Hans' side. The man coughed, clearing his throat putting on his glasses.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Alright, Miss Catherine please sign here." Said the man handing her the pen, pointing to a spot on the paper.

Catherine took the pen in her hand, neatly signing her name on the line, looking up at Hans for a moment as she did. She handed the pen back to the man, who then handed it to Hans.

"And if you would please sign here Colonel Landa," he pointed to the appropriate spot for Hans to sign.

Hans leaned down at the table, neatly writing his own signature beside Catherine's. He handed the pen back to the judge, who then signed the bottom. The judge gave Hans and Catherine a brief smile handing them the marriage certificate.

"Well my work here is finished," said the Judge walking towards the door. He stopped a little short his eyes meeting Catherine's. "Congratulations."

* * *

Catherine lightly played with the ring on her finger, trying to get used to its feeling there. Though it wasn't just the feeling on her finger she had to get used to. She held the marriage certificate in her hand, her eyes glancing down at the signatures. There clear as day was his signature along with hers, with one stroke of the pen she had become Hans' wife. 'Frau Landa' the title sounded odd on her lips, she still couldn't believe it was real but it was. She had married the man she had once fought to escape, the man she had once tried to undo. She had just married The Jew Hunter of France. Catherine smiled lightly, how far she had drifted from her original state of mind was almost laughable. She waited Idly as Hans and Aldo shook hands with the President, reviving their Congregational medal of Honor. It had been been twenty minutes since they parted, and there would be little time left before she would be rejoined by her husband.

There was another wave of rustling voices murmuring near her, behind the door where she stood. Hans would be coming out any second now with his Congregational medal of honor around his neck, along with a deep smirking grin of confidence. The door rattled more, as hands gripped the knobs, preparing to open them. Out stepped Hans followed by Aldo, both with medals around there necks. Hans walked up to Catherine, briskly taking her into his arms.

"Ah mein lieber Frau," he purred, placing a strong kiss on her lips.

"So what do we do now Hans?" Asked Catherine as they parted.

"Well we must gather our papers and such before we actually make our way from here." Replied Hans.

In the corner of his eye he spotted Aldo, moving idly near the door, his elbows resting on a nearby table. Hans walked up to him with Catherine still at his side, smirking widely. Aldo looked surprised to see Hans moving towards him once more, his expression brightening up with a curious gaze. He moved from his leaning position on the desk, turning more towards Hans, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What you need Hans? I thought you'd be well on your way out of here by now." Asked Aldo, looking at Hans with a raised brow.

"Ah yes, naturally I would be gone by this time but I have yet to acquire the necessary papers for Catherine and myself." Said Hans in reply.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Said Aldo, "Yeah a guy named Scott or something is who you want, I don't know anything about that." Aldo's eyes darted around the room, looking for the man he was speaking of.

A young man came walking up to Hans and Aldo, looking rather stiff in his uniform. Aldo's eyes widened, he moved over to the solder giving him a firm smack on the back, looking over at Hans for a brief moment.

"Here's the man you want to talk to," Said Aldo, darting away the first chance he got.

The young soldier turned more towards Hans and Catherine, looking very uncomfortable in the colonel's presence. He looked as if there were a hundred places he would rather be than with Hans, his face in a tight forced show of politeness. He briefly looked over at Catherine surprised to see her at Hans' side. The soldier took in a breath, readying himself to speak with Hans.

"Sir I am Captain Jacob Scots, I have been given the job of arranging everything in the matters of your papers, and I assume you are Colonel Landa and-" He trailed off, unsure how to refer to Catherine.

"My Name is Catherine Elliott Landa, I am his wife." Catherine took the end of his sentence adding her name for his benefit.

"My apologies Mrs. Landa," Said the soldier, looking down at his watch for a moment. "It will be a short wait, if my information is correct they are almost here to give me your folders that contain your papers."

"How long do we have to wait?" Asked Catherine.

"You shouldn't have to wait much longer, after they arrive you will be free to do as you please."

Another man walked up to the soldier a few minutes later, leaning in to say something in his ear. He nodded, thanking the man before looking back at Hans and Catherine.

"Excuse me for one moment, I have just been informed your paper's have arrived."

"Well colonel here are the necessary papers and accounts for yourself and your wife." Said Captain Scots walking back, standing ridged in his uniform. He placed the folder containing Hans and Catherine's papers laying them out in front of them.

Hans grinned widely, looking over his and Catherine's new papers. There in his hand was his in-statement under the American military as a retired Colonel, two social security cards, one for himself and one for Catherine, and citizenship papers for the both of them. There next to the paperwork was the deed to his land on Nantucket island, along with two new passports. Captain Scots looked at Hans grudgingly, he knew very well who Hans was, and of his military exploits in France and Germany. He looked over to Catherine, utterly confused as to why she was with a man like Hans, and how exactly she had gotten wrapped up with him. Hans gave a bit of thanks to Jacob, his tone lined with noticeable sarcasm.

"So how does it feel to be an American mein liebe?" Asked Hans, tucking the folder under his arm.

"I doesn't feel much different actually, although I much rather being her than France."

Hans chuckled lightly, smirking as he looked more towards Catherine.

"Yes I do believe I can agree with you on that Mein Schatz."

* * *

_**Author Note:** I wonder if any of you caught the reference I made in this part... ah anyway here is part two and let me say this chapter went through allot of reworking and rearranging before its actual post time. It was quite different than the final version, but I would say its MUCH better than how it was before. On another note I know the marriage between Hans and Catherine is quite simplified BUT, trust me I tried to research and this is what I could manage that would flow properly in the story, and I don't think you REALLY want to read about strict procedure of court marriage. (If you say yes I know you are lying) but if you do have any points on how to make that part more accurate don't hesitate to tell me and if it can fit, I'll work it back in. Well what do you think, let me know!_


	3. A Failed Attempt

_Part Three:_

_A Failed Attempt_

* * *

_**Author Note:** There is light smut in the beginning but nothing major, actually its more fluff than anything. But it has a purpose I assure you, you'll see more of what I mean when you get to it. _

* * *

For the time being, Hans and Catherine moved into a small apartment in Washington. The two planned on staying there for about a month before traveling to their house on Nantucket island. Catherine sat idly in her room, getting some much needed rest after finally procuring the apartment and such. She tapped her pencil lightly on the desk, staring blankly at a drawing she had tried to do for a half an hour now. It wasn't much to her, just simple scribbles to pass the time. She looked up from her page, upon hearing a noise in the distance. Catherine set her pencil down, slowly walking up from her desk.

"Hans?" She called out, the thought of an intruder welling in the back of her mind.

"Hallo mein liebe," said Hans, walking up to her a wide grin on his lips.

"I would much rather if you would let me know when you come home rather than walk around and leave me guessing." She said, kissing him lightly.

"Of course, I'll see to it I remember to let you know." He said moving closer.

Hans pulled Catherine into his arms as she turned back around, taking her by surprise. She gasped lightly, not expecting to be grabbed, tightening up slightly. Hans could feel her adverse reaction to him, he placed his lips on her neck kissing up to her cheek lightly.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

Catherine bit her lip, nodding her answer. She loosened up a bit at the sound of his voice, but she still held back slightly.

"Es tut mir leid mein liebling," he said apologetically, squeezing her a little tighter for a moment.

"Can I make it up to you?" Asked Hans slyly, his hands slowly trailing down her front.

Catherine felt Hans pull at her shirt, kissing her neck as he did. She turned around, placing her hands on his chest, looking up at him. His gaze met hers, he moved down taking her lips for his own in a strong kiss, his nose fitting smoothly with hers. Hans smoothed his hands down her sides, one hand playing with the zipper of her skirt. Catherine gripped his uniform tightly as she felt him slip her skirt for her hips, causing it to fall down to her ankles. She moved her lips from his, pressing lightly into his chest.

"H-Hans please slow down," Catherine softly commanded, her voice sounding small.

"Are you alright mein schatz?" Asked Hans caressing her cheek with his hand, brushing some of her hair from her face.

"Yes, j-just slow down." She stammered, pressing her quivering lips to his lightly.

"Alright," he said softly kissing her back, "I'll try to go slower mein liebling."

Catherine let a small smile slip onto her lips, she took in a small breath, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Hans moved back to her neck, nibbling lightly as her soft skin under her shirt. Hans lingered for a moment, waiting to see if she would stop him again. Catherine said nothing, simply gripping him tighter. Hans grinned, pleased to see he could continue.

He moved his lips back to her shoulder, biting lightly at her soft spot. Catherine moaned softly, gripping at his hair. Hans smirked into his kiss, taking her reaction to be a right away to go further. He smoothed his hands up her shirt, briskly slipping it up over her shoulders. Catherine shivered slightly but she did not stop Hans. She moved her hands down to the buttons of his uniform, beginning to pull them.

"Shall we continue liebchen?" questioned Hans.

"Y-Yes" she quickly replied looking up at him.

Hans took in a breath, moving her over to the bed, placing his arms on the sides of her shoulders, his hips now straddling raised her hands to his cheeks, her thumb playing with the soft graying hairs at his temples. Hans smiled down at her, loving her soft innocent touch. He moved closer, pressing his chest onto Catherine's, his hips lightly grinding with hers. Hans moved one hand to his trousers, unbuttoning them, letting the garment slip from him. Catherine bit her bottom lip lightly, her body tightening against his again. Hans slipped his hand up to her breast, lightly groping her under her bra.

He continued to undress, tossing his jacket from his shoulders. Catherine's eyes grew wider as she began to tighten up even more. Her hands moved from his face down to his chest, pressing hard against him.

"H-Hans s-stop." She commanded, no longer sounding pleased.

"Mein liebe-"

"Please Hans s-stop," she pleaded interrupting him.

Hans leaned up from her, moving his legs from around her hips, a concerned expression etched onto his face. Catherine leaned up, her chest heaving up and down, her pulse racing. She hugged her knees to her chest, tears falling from her eyes. Hans moved over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I-I'm n-not ready Hans, I'm s-sorry." She sobbed, her black hair falling over her arms.

"I can't stop thinking about him Hans, that night in France. I can't get it out of my head!" She cried, her voice breaking as she continued.

"What would you like me to do Catherine?" He asked, brushing back her hair.

Catherine looked up at Hans, with red teary cobalt eyes.

"J-just stay here with me," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

Hans sighed, laying back, softly whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. Catherine's sobs subsided slightly, but her grip on him only grew tighter. She tried to get Ehret out of her mind, trying to simply focus on Hans' voice, but no matter how hard she tried 'he' was there. His piercing blue eyes tearing into hers, his fingers ripping into her scars, his foul alcohol stained breath on her skin, his body forced onto hers. It was because of him that she was afraid to be touched, even by her husband, she hated Ehret more than anyone, for what did she do to deserve this?

"I-I'm sorry Hans." She murmured softly, her voice still shaky.

Hans felt part of him tighten up, he could not believe Catherine was apologizing to him. To hear her utter those words tore at him harshly, making a tinge of rage boil inside of him for the man that caused Catherine such anguish.

"Don't say that mein liebe, it's not your fault." He said kissing her forehead, his hand stroking her cheek of the tears that trailed down her face.

"I-I know its b-been a long time," she added, her hand gripping his arm. "I-I just-"

"Shh, I don't mind, please don't think on it, there will be other times." Said Hans disguising the disappointment, in his voice.

He did not want Catherine know how much it bothered him that he had to stop, he knew she was going through far too much already than to have him add to it. His eyes trailed down her skin, feeding his imagination of their first night once more. He remembered how receptive she once was, there was no fear to hinder her back, she gripped at him tightly as he took her for the first time. Hans relished the memory, closing his eyes as he softly stroked Catherine's side. Catherine rested her head on Hans' chest, her arms wrapping tightly around him as if to protect her from the memory of France. She could feel his hands slowly caressing her sides, it was comforting to her in a way. Catherine closed her eyes, letting herself slowly drift off to sleep, letting Hans' voice lull her from her memories.

* * *

Hans walked idly down the sidewalk, briefly glancing up at his apartment. He placed his hands in his coat pockets, letting out a low sigh. A bit of walking was much needed right now, at least it would be something to clear his raging mind. It was mid-afternoon, there didn't seem to be many people out today. The air was crisp, lightly chilling as the wind lightly pelted his coat and face. Hans wanted to be with Catherine, but he knew the feeling was not entirely mutual between them. Here laid his problem, for what could he do to change that simple fact. Hans glanced around, spotting in the corner of his eye a small cafe. Maybe a cup of coffee could get his mind going on a solution. He walked up, his hand moving from his pocket to the door handle, walking inside. A few heads turned in his direction as the bell on the top of the door chimed, but then quickly moved back to what they were doing.

Hans walked up to the bar, where the barista stood idly, picking at her nails with a long silver file. He coughed lightly, catching her attention. The girl looked at him, her eyes widening sharply as they met the swastika carved into Hans' forehead. Hans followed her eyes to the symbol, frowning inwardly. He flashed the girl a charming smile, hopping to drift her attention from his forehead.

"Um, w-what would you like sir?" She asked, her voice a little hesitant as she picked up a note pad.

"Coffee, black." Said Hans in reply, looking around a bit.

"C-Coming right up sir." The girl walked to the back, where one of the other workers stood, just as bored as she was a few moments ago.

"_That man over there, you see him!_" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"_Yeah, what about him?" _He asked, oblivious as to why they were whispering.

"_He has the- the thing on his forehead." _She said in a hushed shriek.

"_The what?" _The man looked more over at Hans, but he was too far away to see what she was talking about.

"_You know," _Her voice dropped to an even lower whisper, "_A swastika."_

The man scoffed, shaking off what she said by simply replying with, "So what?". He took the note pad from her, glancing down at it. With out much hesitation he grabbed the brewing pot of coffee from the back, along with a freshly cleaned glass walking up to Hans. He placed the cup in front of him, beginning to pour the black coffee into the mug. His eyes lightly glanced up, meeting the swastika the girl was talking about. He tightened up slightly, but he did not give off a clear expression that he took any notice of the symbol. Simply smiling he walked back to the kitchen, where the girl stood, her hand on her hip and her face in an expression that read 'I told you so'.

"_Yeah I see what you mean, but come on the war just ended he might just be an American who got caught up with the wrong crowd."_

_"But you didn't here him speak! That accent isn't any American one I've ever heard of." _She seethed, taking the coffee pot harshly from her coworker.

"_Well you think he's a Nazi? What kind of man carves any symbol into their skin like that?" _He asked sarcastically, looking back with a raised brow.

Hans glanced up from his cup, despite the barista's attempts at being quiet he could hear every word uttered from her lips. He growled lowly, taking his cup to his lips for a sip. This was just what he needed, some ditsy American running her mouth off plainly in front of him, did she think he was deaf? He brushed his hand idly through his hair, trying to better cover the swastika from her prying view. The girl walked back up to him, flashing a laughably fake smile.

"Is there anything else you would like Sir?" She asked, her voice bordering on annoying him.

"No, thank you this will be it." Hans slipped some money from his pocket handing it to the girl, not bothering to look up from his cup.

The door chimed once more, causing Hans took look up for a moment. A tall, lanky woman with curling blonde hair and sharp amber eyes walked up beside him, taking a seat at his left. She wore a white-grey suit and skirt, her hands clasped in black gloves with a cream clutch in one. The barista looked over at the woman with bright eyes, as if she were a good friend.

"Hello Dr. Canton, will it be the usual today?" She asked in a genuine cheery tone.

"No Amy, I think I'll go with a regular coffee, light cream, no sugar." She replied, slipping her gloves from her hands.

"Coming right up," Amy the barista didn't bother to write down the order like she did for Hans. She walked into the back to get the coffee for this Dr. Canton.

Dr. Canton glanced over at Hans, taking in his appearance with a single lingering look. She turned more towards him, focusing more of her attention on him. She looked as if she were trying to distinguish if she had seen him before or not, her gaze more in a concentrated fashion.

"Forgive me sir, but you do look frightfully familiar." She said speaking up, "Have we met before?"

"No I can't say we have," replied Hans, glancing over to her.

"I know I have seen you somewhere," she mused aloud. "Oh but where are my manners, I am Doctor Elizabeth Canton."

She extended her hand for Hans to take, he received her hand giving it a firm shake. Dr. Canton continued to look at Hans, determined to find out who he was. Hans looked at her with a raised brow, and with a sigh he decided to offer his name.

"I am Colonel Hans Landa, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He added, taking another sip of his coffee.

Dr. Canton's eyes brightened instantly at the mention of Hans' name, as if at that moment she had figured out who he was. She smiled widely, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you are the SS Colonel who received the Congregational Medal of Honor?" She let out a breathy laugh of surprise, "Never thought I would run into you so quickly."

"Yes I am him, though you seem quite receptive, rather than apprehensive to my presence Miss Canton," remarked Hans, "Tell me are you aware of my previous history?"

"Actually I am Colonel Landa, they say it was all part of the act for the Allies."

Hans could not help but grin widely when those words left her lips, his deal with the Allies went by so smoothly that even that little part got through. He leaned back in his chair, an air of confidence about him. Amy came back with Dr. Canton's coffee, a little shocked to find that she was talking to Hans. Dr. Canton nodded towards her in a silent show of thanks, but her eyes never moved from Hans.

"Yes that is true, and so here I am."

"So what do you plan on doing now that the war is over, find a wife, get married, or what?" She asked taking the first sip of her coffee.

Hans raised up his left hand, showing the wedding band on his ring finger. Dr. Canton's eyes grew a little wider at the sight, mostly surprised she hadn't noticed it till now.

"I had no idea you were already married, my apologies." Said Dr. Canton with a light laugh.

"It was quite recent actually," he said with a smirk "Rather quick as well."

"How recently were you married if it's not to bold of me to ask?"

"Less than a week ago," said Hans, twisting his ring idly on his finger.

"Congratulations," She said from behind her cup.

"Thank you, and I am quite curious Miss Canton, what kind of doctor are you?"

"Mental health, I am a therapist. Been practicing for over seven years now." She replied setting her cup down.

Hans thought for a moment, his mind drifting back to Catherine, could a therapist help her? He mused lightly on the thought, leaning forward towards Elizabeth.

"A therapist, you might be of some help to me."Said Hans, his hand lightly brushing over his lips.

"How so?" She asked, "You seem quite sound as of right now."

"I mean for my wife," interjected Hans his voice slipping lightly from its pleasant tone.

"What make's you think she is in need of therapy?"

"She has gone through more than her fair share of trials when she was in France. Trials that I am not at complete liberty to freely discus with you at the moment" He replied.

"I could arrange an appointment later tomorrow afternoon," said Elizabeth, handing Hans her business card.

"I shall let her know, though it may take some convincing on my part." Hans stood up from his chair, giving Elizabeth a wide smirk as he took the card. "We will be seeing you later then Miss Canton."

Hans walked out of the cafe, very much pleased with himself. He felt accomplished that an opportunity to help clear this problem with Catherine surfaced so quickly, even if he had to deal with some stigma before hand. Hans pushed his bangs back slightly, his finger tips idly touching the scar on his forehead. He would have to do something about that sooner than later. Hans began to walk up the few flights of stairs to his apartment, pulling his keys from his pocket as he came closer. He knocked at the door, alerting Catherine before he walked in. There in the foyer was Catherine, a book in her hands, her fingers gripping lightly at the pages.

"I'm home," said Hans walking up to place a kiss on her cheek.

Catherine smiled, looking up from her book. She placed it down on the table on its face, holding her spot for the time being. Hans sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"So did your walk help any?" Asked Catherine with a hint of hesitation to her voice. Part of her still felt bad about making Hans stop earlier but she tried not to let it show so much.

"Yes as a matter of fact it did," said Hans in reply, "In fact there is something I must ask you liebchen."

"What is it? and you can't surprise me this time, you already did that once." She said her fingers playing with her wedding band.

"I came across a woman, who I believe might be able to help you cope." Said Hans.

"You mean like a therapist or," she began.

"Yes, that exactly, I believe she might be able to help you move on from what happened in France."

"I never thought you would be up to such a thing." Remarked Catherine.

"Ah well I wouldn't think much on it if I didn't have a remote idea of it working." Said Hans,"So what do you think, shall we try this?"

Catherine bit her lip lightly, thinking on the idea of going to a therapist, part of her knew that it would do some good but there was still a lingering thought of it being a waste of time. After all what good could just sitting in a room telling a complete stranger things they could care less about while you paid them by the hour.

"This woman seems to have a good head on her shoulders, and from my judgment it might be of some good help to you."

"Well, what could it hurt." Catherine still was not completely sold on the idea but she decided to give it the benefit of the doubt.

"And I will be there with you each step of the way."


	4. The Only Remedy

_Part Four:_

_The Only Remedy_

* * *

___**Author Note:** I'd Like to dedicate this part to my lovely friend Eryn, thanks for putting up with me this summer. _

* * *

Catherine walked up to the door of Dr. Elizabeth Canton's office, her hands folded tightly together. Hans stood at her back, his hand resting on her shoulder. She looked back at him, her cobalt eyes wide with worry and what could only be described as anxious fear. Hans nodded lightly, motioning with his other hand to the door. Catherine took in a deep steadying breath, halfway closing her eyes as she began to reach for the door knob to walk in. Hans placed a soft kiss on her cheek, his hand overtaking hers on the door knob. He pushed the door open, pressing forward with his other hand which rested on Catherine's shoulder to usher her in.

Inside sat a woman at the reception desk, her fingers clicking on a typewriter as she glanced back and forth at an unseen bit of paper. As she heard the door close, the assistant looked up, her amber eyes scanning Hans and Catherine for a brief, lingering moment.

"Do you have an appointment or are you here to make one?" She asked, looking at Hans rather than Catherine.

"We scheduled an appointment with Dr. Canton yesterday afternoon, she should be expecting us." Replied Hans.

"Well what name should I be looking for then?" Asked the woman, taking a clipboard into her hand.

"Catherine Landa," said Hans in reply.

"Hm, yes here she is." Said the receptionist,"Right this way Mrs. Landa"

Catherine and Hans went to follow her but she turned around stopping short. She raised her hand forward, nearly pressing into Hans' chest. The receptionist lowered her hand, focusing her attention back to Hans.

"I said _Mrs_. Landa Sir," said the receptionist in a rather harsh tone, "I do hope you understand that it is Dr. Canton's policy to discus privacy matters with her patients first before allowing any others to participate in her sessions."

"I am afraid I must insist to-" Hans prepared to protest against this but Catherine stopped him.

"Its alright Hans I can go in myself," said Catherine, "Besides, you'll wait up for me."

She placed a small kiss on his cheek, trying to tell him without words that she was alright. Hans wanted to still say something, but chose not to. He sighed, releasing his grip on Catherine's shoulder, returning her kiss for one of his own. Hans took a few steps back, now showing the receptionist that he would no longer attempt to follow them.

"As I was saying Mrs. Landa, right this way." The receptionist opened the main office door, allowing Catherine to pass through.

Once the door was closed the woman gave a tight almost nasty look in Hans' direction, it seemed she did not care much for him at all. She sat back down, though her eyes still waited on him.

"You can take a seat over there," she said exasperatedly, pointing to a pair of cream chairs near the wall.

* * *

Catherine looked around the office, it was quite large, its walls lined to the ceiling with books. In the corner was a desk, a large stack of black notebooks lined its face. In the middle of the room was a single chair with an end table, mirrored by a longer lounge chair. Up until now this Dr. Elizabeth Canton had yet to be seen. Catherine continued to look around, her eyes scanning the room, trying to piece together an idea of what this doctor might be like.

"Ah sorry I did not hear you come in," said a voice from Catherine's right.

A tall, blonde, sophisticated woman walked up to Catherine, her red lips lined with a friendly smile. She walked up to Catherine, extending her hand for her to take.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Landa, or would you prefer if I called you Catherine?" Asked Elizabeth, shaking Catherine's hand.

"Catherine is fine," she replied, trying to smile lightly.

"You may call me Elizabeth too if you like, I find working on a first name basis makes things much more natural." Said Elizabeth, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, those stairs weren't too kind to walk up." Said Catherine, approaching one of the two chairs.

"Ah yes, sorry about that, this is quite an old building." Elizabeth spoke almost in an embarrassed tone. To Catherine she seemed quite natural, almost as if she were with a friend.

"Before we start we must discus how you would like things to be handled between us." Said Elizabeth taking a black notebook into her hand.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Said Catherine, a little lost as to what Elizabeth was talking about.

"What I mean is that by law it is your right whether or not you would like complete confidentiality between us and what we speak of, or if you would allow me to discuss our sessions openly with your husband." Said Elizabeth, clarifying what she said before.

"Oh well,"Catherine wasn't too sure what to say to that."I guess it is alright for you to tell him, he's bound to ask anyway."

Catherine knew well enough that there was no real point in hiding what she would discuss with Elizabeth, she already played enough games with Hans, trying to hide information before. Even if he wouldn't be as fervent about it, there was little point in even trying.

"Are you sure, because if-"

"Yes, I'm quite sure. If my husband asks you have my permission to answer him on any subject we discuss."

Elizabeth leafed her fingers through her notebook to a fresh page, her other hand poised with a pen as she looked towards Catherine.

"Now where would you like to start, your husband hasn't told me very much if I might add." Remarked Elizabeth.

"I expected he wouldn't have said much, though I partly hoped he did." Said Catherine with a sigh. Her hands continued to fold into one and other in a nervous, awkward motion as Catherine tried to form the right words to say.

"He only told me you went through quite an ordeal back in France, he didn't specify what exactly." Said Elizabeth, "Would you like to shine light on what he was referring to?"

Catherine stiffened sharply, her hands now tightly gripping at her skirt. "B-Back in France I was, a-attacked by a man named Torsten Ehret and by another man afterwords by the name of Remi Lefevere." Catherine averted her eyes from Elizabeth, finding it impossible to say what she did in any other way.

"Ehret forced himself on me, my husband caught him in the act and shot him." Catherine did not hold back, she couldn't manage it. For so long she had to hold those very words inside of her, unable to just let it all out in one go. It felt good for those words to leave her, even more so than she anticipated.

Elizabeth's eyes widened sharply, she didn't mean to or expect to let her reaction be so visible in such a way but the blatant utterance by Catherine on what had happened to her took Elizabeth off guard. Her hand almost quivered when she tried to rush to write what Catherine said down, while simultaneously trying to play off her surprise.

"You still think of that night I imagine." Remarked Elizabeth as she made note of what Catherine told her, trying to use an audible response to surpass her outward reaction.

Catherine did not reply at first, it seemed rather she was now thinking of something, a memory that she still mulled over.

"Yes, I think of it all the time. It holds me back from so much. Just the other day I was with my husband and I just couldn't stand even him touching me." Catherine's voice was tight, "and I miss his touch, I want it so badly; but when I feel him all I see is Ehret, not my husband."

"It's natural Catherine, you have been traumatized, but to get you to recover we must bring you to terms on what happened and that the man who hurt you is gone." Said Elizabeth, "tell me is there any particular trigger that brings up the memory?"

"Well when Hans and I were laying in bed I was fine, but when he slipped his uniform from his shoulders I just froze."

"Does that have any key correlation to Ehret?" She asked continuing to make note.

"Y-Yes, when he attacked me the first thing he did was rip off his uniform."

The amount of openness Catherine had utterly astounded Elizabeth, from this she could only gather that what she really needed was for someone to tell it all to, someone objective. Elizabeth rested her pen in the center of her notebook, looking towards Catherine.

"Is there anything else," Elizabeth took her pen in her hand again, waiting for Catherine's answer.

"Alcohol," replied Catherine,"Ehret had alcohol in his breath when he..."

Catherine's voice trailed off, though Elizabeth knew well enough what she meant. Once more she set her pen down, placing her notebook on the end table beside her. Folding her hands in her lap, she leaned back, her eyes looking Catherine over for a moment. After a few moments of silence, she stood up, walking to the door Catherine had walked through. Poking her head out of the door she motioned forward for her assistant.

"Yes Dr. Canton?" She asked, much more calm and polite than she had spoken to Hans before.

"Please mark down Mrs. Landa for another session, and please send her husband in for a moment." Said Elizabeth, "Tell Mr. Landa I would like a word with him in my office."

The assistant looked confused for a moment, she glanced back at Hans wondering why would Dr. Canton want to speak with the likes of him. She nodded, walking back over to her desk, writing down a few things before making her way over to Hans.

"Dr. Canton would like to see you sir." She said, trying not to shoot a glare in Hans' direction.

Catherine walked out of Elizabeth's office, her hands still playing into one and other but even more harshly this time. Hans walked past the receptionist, stopping short in front of Catherine. She looked up at him, while her expression was tight she still managed to smile.

"How did it go?" He asked, meeting her smile with one of his own.

"It was alright," she said, a little shakily.

Hans looked at her with a raised brow, his smile slipping more into more of a condescending smirk. His grey eyes tore into hers as if he were waiting for an alternate answer from Catherine.

"Don't give me that look Hans. Really, it went well with Dr. Canton." Catherine remembered such a look the first time she met Hans. That inquisitive, prying gaze waiting ever so patiently to get answers. Catherine did not appreciate that he still would look at her in such a way, but she played it off lightly.

Hans' smirk shifted back to a benevolent smile once more, he placed a kiss on Catherine's lips, lingering lightly for a moment before walking into Elizabeth's office. The receptionist looked at Catherine with confused eyes, she plainly saw that look Hans had given his wife. It completely escaped her why a woman like Catherine would want a man like him.

"How long have you been married if you don't mind me asking Mrs. Landa," asked the receptionist in a clam, sweet tone, similar to how she would speak to Elizabeth.

"A little over a week, basically for as long as we've been here in the United States," replied Catherine.

"I don't mean to pry further but where are you from?" She continued, her interest growing more as she spoke with Catherine. "Your accent isn't like your husband's."

"No, no of course it isn't." Catherine smiled wider, her face brightening up. "He is from Austria, I am from England originally. Although I moved quite allot when I was younger, and as you can see even more so now."

Catherine could see the receptionist try to force a better smile on her lips but there was something that seemed to be getting in the way. She thought back, knowing how she did not seem to like or get along with Hans.

"I bet you're wondering how I managed to marry him," she said, her cobalt eyes mixing with other memories of France for once.

"Yes, and please forgive me for asking this but, why did you choose to marry _him._" Her voice dipped into a harder tone when she referred to Hans, Catherine simply smiled wider at this.

"Oh believe me, a month ago I would be asking myself that very question." Catherine took a few steps forward, "But as it were I've been through allot with Hans, he was there for me when I lost everything, even if he's not the most sympathetic or the kindest of men, he's all I have."

* * *

"Miss Canton, I am lost as to why you want to speak with me." Hans took his seat opposite of Elizabeth's, crossing his legs.

He followed Elizabeth with his eyes, watching as she finally sat down. She smiled lightly, taking a slender black notebook into her lap.

"I want to ask to see you here for sessions as well."

"What, I see no point in that." Hans did not expect this, he came to Elizabeth to help Catherine, he was in no need of therapy.

"Just come back for one session, If then you believe it to be a waste of time then I will not persist."

Hans opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself short. He crossed his arms over his chest, mulling over Elizabeth's proposition. His eyes met hers once more, as he began to think more on his answer.

"What makes you think I need therapy?" He finally asks.

"You seem unstable, unable to properly care for and evaluate how to provide for your wife's emotional needs," she replied, "That is why you brought her to me, is it not because you yourself do not know how to help her cope?"

"Yes, that is why."

"Well then colonel, take me up on my offer, in fact I won't even charge you on it." Elizabeth was taking a gamble on asking this, she knew Hans could easily take himself and Catherine elsewhere due to her brashness, and that would not bode well for Catherine.

"Fine, I'll come," said Hans, "When is it convenient for you?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, I see no one usually on Fridays so it will be a more open day." Said Elizabeth in reply, standing from her seat. "I look forward to seeing you again Hans."

Hans stood up as well, beginning to walk to the door. He looked back at Elizabeth for a moment, before finally walking out; he was still on the ends of starting sessions with Elizabeth but what could one hurt really. Hans looked back towards the cream chairs finding Catherine and the receptionist locked in conversation. He walked up to Catherine, placing his hand on her shoulder, leaning down to kiss her cheek. The receptionist halted what she was saying as Hans crossed her sight.

"Forgive me if I interrupted you," said Hans as he leaned back up.

"It's quite alright, Aryn and I were just taking up the time while you were speaking with Elizabeth." Catherine stood up from her chair, a soft almost happy smile lined her lips.

Hans was utterly surprised to see such a bright expression line her face, he smiled back, nodding over to the receptionist who he now knew to be named Aryn. Catherine stood up, extending her hand towards Aryn for her to take. Aryn smiled, shaking Catherine's hand as she stood up.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you Catherine," she said as she released her hand.

"Like wise," Catherine turned looking up at Hans.

"Miss Aryn, will Dr. Canton want us to come at this time next week?"Asked Hans before walking off.

"That is how her schedule works, but if there is a change I will be sure to let you know." Replied Aryn walking back behind her desk. She spoke in a much calmer, more pleasent tone than before. Hans was quite surprised to hear such a chance, causing him to glance back at Catherine. Just what did Catherine and Aryn discuss to spirit on such a change in manner towards him, for it was quite obvious how she thought of Hans earlier.

"thank you," said Hans uttering his brief bit of thanks before walking I out the door, Catherine at his side.

Hans closed the door behind himself and Catherine, walking towards the font of the stairs, beginning to make their decent down the three flights. Catherine walked ahead, as Hans followed, and as they reached midway into the first flight she stopped. Her hand gripped tightly over her stomach, her face contorted in pain. The color had begutoto leave her face, taking with it the once happy brightness it once had. Catherine moved her hand to Hans' jacket, gripping tightly at him.

"H-Hans I don't feel well," she murmured as she gripped tighter.

This feeling of nausea had came over her for almost a week now, but it was never constant always ending at odd moments. It escaped her completely what might me the cause of such sickness, nothing she could manage to think of fit right min her mind.

Hans moved behind Catherine, using his own body to better support her. He took her arm, wrapping it around his neck. Catherine groaned lowly, her lips parting as she felt another wave of nausea. Hans motioned closer, picking her up in his arms the rest of the way. He draped her legs on his right as his left supported her shoulders, picking her up bridal style.

"H-Hans, w-what are you doing, put me down." She commanded, protesting to what he was doing.

"What kind of man makes his wife continue to walk when she's sick? Tsk, Tsk mein liebe, you should know me better than that," he said smirking lightly.

"But-" Cartherine tried to still protest but Hans would have none of it.

"Shh there is nothing for us to discuss Catherine," he said strongly, "Now stop wiggling and let us get to the bottom of these stairs."

Catherine still wanted to go against this but she knew Hans would neither let her have her way in this. She sighed, resting her head on his chest, idly listening to his heartbeat. He began to walk down the stairs, carrying Catherine the entire way. With a final burst of energy Hans managed to get to the bottom. His arms were stiff, his back beginning to cramp. He set Catherine down lightly, pressing his palms into his knees.

"A-Are _you _ok?" Catherine placed her hand on his shoulder, looking down at his hunched form.

"Of course," he replied straightening up.

"I really wish you hadn't done that," said Catherine.

"Nonsense," Hans grinned, briskly pulling Catherine to his side. "I made it didn't I?"


	5. Secrets Are Never Good Company

_Part Five:_

_Secrets Are Never Good Company_

* * *

**Author Note:** forgive me for the long wait for this chapter, things had gotten in the way as of recently and had kept me from posting. Well anyway I'd like to dedicate this chapter to friend of mine Charlee ( here on and broken-byrd on tumblr) thank you so much for being there and giving me such encouragement. (and also for a bit of inspiration for one part in this chapter)

* * *

Catherine walked idly through the apartment, trying to get over this sickness she had been feeling since she left Dr. Canton's office. On top of things her chest felt almost numb, and tender to the touch. Catherine planted herself in one of the lounge chairs in the living room, resting her chin on her palm. Hans had left to go off to the store for a moment, he wouldn't be long off for much longer. Catherine clutched her stomach again, her face tightening as the pain grew. Maybe it was hunger, though Catherine began to dismiss this idea the moment it occurred to her. Even still some food couldn't hurt. Once more Catherine stood up, walking the short distance into the kitchen. She pulled a loaf of bread from the cupboard, moving to the icebox for some jam. The light snack did nothing for the pain, in fact it seemed to stir things up even more. Catherine felt a large wave of nausea come over her again, causing her to jerk her hand over her mouth.

Darting over to the bathroom, Catherine took little time in running in. As much as she tried to repress it she could not keep herself from throwing up what little she had eaten just a moment ago. The taste in her mouth was horrid, Catherine walked over to the water basin, washing her mouth out with a bit of tap water. In the distance she heard the front door close, and the sound of Hans' voice come down the hall. Catherine tugged at a towel wiping her lips before promptly closing the door as if nothing happened. Hans reared around the hallway, looking as if he had been searching for her. He walked up, pulling Catherine into his arms, placing a firm kiss on her lips.

"Are you feeling any better liebste?" Purred Hans as his lips parted from hers.

"No, not really."

Catherine buried her face in the folds of his shirt, letting out a muffled groan. Hans chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. He took in a breath, holding her closer to himself, his face welling in her thick black hair. Catherine looked up at him, her bright eyes mixing with his. Her fingers played into each other as she wrapped her arms around him, almost nervous in a way.

"Did you get my tea?" Asked Catherine.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," replied Hans, "Its in the kitchen."

His smirk grew a little wider, seeing the look in Catherine's eyes as she silently began to hint for him to go make her some. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, moving wordlessly into the kitchen.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

Catherine walked from the hall, leaning on the wall at the entrance at the kitchen. Hans turned around looking over his shoulder for a brief moment. He walked up to Catherine, her tea in his hand. She smiled lightly at him, taking the cup from his hand and raising it to her lips for a sip.

"How is it," asked Hans, crossing his arms over his chest.

Catherine licked her lips over, getting the bit of tea that lined her mouth.

"Good, I really needed this today." Catherine felt her cheeks warm up, "You don't know how long I wanted this."

"I've never tried it," said Hans idly, his hand grabbing at the box of tea bags looking it over.

Catherine looked up from her cup, licking her lips over again.

"It's quite lovely I assure you," said Catherine taking one of her last few sips.

Hans set the box down, looking over at Catherine with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He walked up to her, standing a mere foot away. Catherine continued to look at him behind her cup which still occupied her lips. Hans smoothed his hand on her side, the other moving to the cup in Catherine's hand. Moving the cup from her mouth Hans replaced it with his lips in a full open kiss. Some of the tea Catherine had sipped transferred into his mouth giving him a unique taste as his lips mixed with hers. He grinned into the kiss, parting his lips shortly after theirs met. Hans licked his lips over his wide mischievous smirk tearing into Catherine's wide eyes.

"I think I can agree with you on that mein liebling." He purred, moving from her, replacing her the cup in her hand.

"W-Where did that come from?" Asked Catherine in a breathy gasp, stammering slightly.

"Can I not simply show simple affection to my wife without inquiry?" He asked in a teasing voice, placing another soft kiss on her lips.

"I guess you just surprised me," she said with a light smile, kissing back.

* * *

It was the following day, Hans looked over at a clock noticing it was a quarter till noon. He pushed himself up from his chair in the living room walking to the closet for his jacket. Elizabeth would be expecting him that afternoon for a session. Part of him still saw no real point in seeing her but Elizabeth had insisted and it did not seem like it would do any harm. There was nothing it interfered with at the present moment. Hans retrieved his jacket slipping over his shoulders, closing the door back. Hans walked to the front door, stepping out without a moments hesitation. Bounding down a few flights of stairs he began to walk the short distance to Elizabeth's office, by happy coincidence it was only four blocks off of the apartment complex, right around the cafe Hans had went to a few days before.

Once more he climbed up the three flights of stairs, having to stop and catch his breath when he reached the top. As he regained his composure Hans wiped the sweat from his brow, smoothing back a few stray hairs that had fallen out of place. He walked in, once more finding Aryn at her desk typing rapidly at her typewriter.

"Hello Miss Aryn," said Hans in airy eloquence.

Aryn looked up at Hans, she still had to force a smile when she saw him.

"You are here for your appointment I presume," she said idly.

"Yes, that would be the reason for my appearance," said Hans in an almost smug reply.

"Well you know where to go," said Aryn with a dry sardonic tone.

Hans took no reply for himself. He walked past the reception desk, into Elizabeth's office without much as another murmur to Aryn. Although he still glanced back at her, meeting Aryn's gaze with a sly mischievous smirk before walking into the office.

It did not take long for Elizabeth to notice Hans' presence, she stood up briskly walking over to him, her common place red lipped smile plain on her face.

"Ah good to see you came Hans, and quite early as well," she remarked, glancing down for a moment at her watch. "Please take a seat."

Elizabeth moved over to her own seat as Hans took his. She took into her hand two notebooks instead of one. One was Catherine's one was his. Hans said nothing, he simply waited in idle silence for Elizabeth to carry on the first words. When she did not take the liberty to do so, Hans decided to take it upon himself.

"I have still yet to see the point in me being here." Said Hans in an almost bitter tone, though mostly his voice held a tight bored glint as he spoke.

"We already discussed this." Elizabeth replied, "I am not just doing this for your benefit, I am also doing it for your wife. There are many things about her condition that you simply fail to see."

Hans opened his mouth to say something but grudgingly stopped short with a gesture from Elizabeth.

"In order to help her cope with her experiences must also come to understand the man who will also be helping her come through them." Said Elizabeth, "And I do hope you have an interest in her well being."

"I would take offense to the last part but I find that's not of good interest at the moment," said Hans his tone biting back slightly, "Although I would hold my tongue of such comments from now on Miss Canton."

"Fine, but I find brashness is the only way to get your attention," said Elizabeth in retort.

"Quite possibly, although brashness might gain more than just my attention," said Hans his tone still dipping harshly from its once benevolent air.

"Would you rather us move on to the subject of your wife or would you prefer us bicker more?" Elizabeth met his tone with the same harshness.

"Isn't that why I'm here Miss Canton?" Asked Hans smugly, repressing a wide smirk.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, promptly closing it to readdress her words in her mind. She placed a smile back on her lips, smoothing back in her chair.

"Yes of course."

* * *

Catherine clutched her stomach tightly, her hand pressed hard on the wall as she leaned over a water basin once more. Her forehead was lined with sweat, her hair partially damp as well. She turned on the fuaset, splashing some cool water in her face. Catherine took a towel into her hand, wiping the remaining bit of bile from her mouth. Her face was void of color, her once bright eyes were now a frightful dull color in comparison. There was a light knock at the door, causing Catherine to jump.

"Are you alright schatz," called out Hans from behind the door.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," she lied, trying her hardest to steady her voice.

"Catherine, you don't sound fine," said Hans, still persisting.

"I am fine, now please leave me be!" Catherine almost growled her reply, something she never dared do to Hans.

Hans recoiled his hand from the door at Catherine's bitter tone, he was partially taken aback by it, as he never expected her to speak in such a way to him. He took a few steps back from the door, he would not toy with Catherine when she was like this, he knew better than that. A small smirk slipped onto his lips, if she wanted to shove him away, there was no reason to stop her. He sighed, running a hand idly through his hair brushing it back into place as he walked back down the hall to the living room.

Catherine listened as she heard his footsteps wane off down the hall. She took much solace in her privacy, taking in a much needed breath of air. Catherine tried to think of just why she was feeling so sick, it seemed this had been getting worse since she had left France. She had payed hardly any mind to it now, until it had been turning constant.

Her eyes grew wide, her mouth falling partially agape. How could this have not occurred to her until now? She clutched her hand over her gaping mouth, trying to suppress a cry. Tears dotted her eyes, her hand pressing harder as she felt the need to scream grow. Catherine fell down on her knees, her tears now streaming down her cheeks. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't, no this had to be a dream.

'Could I be pregnant with Ehret's child?!'

Catherine felt her throat fill with sick once again at the sudden thought. She could not help but be pulled harshly back to France, to that one night. Once again she could see those burning, lust filled blue gaze, that sadistic grin ripping at her eyes, she could almost feel his rough grimy hands gripping at her body. Catherine could hold it in no longer, her voice pierced the dead silence of the apartment, immediately grasping Hans' attention.

Hans who had once before sat idly on the couch, jumped from his place when he heard Catherine's scream. He bounded back down the hall, bursting through the bathroom door. There he saw Catherine in a tight ball on the floor, her black hair a ratted mess around her face, sticking with sweat. Hans rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms. For a moment he was lost at how to comfort her. Before Catherine, Hans was never a sympathetic nor much of a caring man, it was even still a gamble if he was one now. Of course he loved Catherine, but this was far from what he had encountered before.

"Shh, mein liebe," he softly cooed, his hands brushing the hair from her face. Even if he didn't know exactly what to do he'd be damned if he didn't attempt at something.

Catherine latched onto him, her cries muffled by his shoulder. Her fingers gripped so tight on his jacket that he could hear seams strain. Hans stood up, picking her up fully into his arms. It escaped him what could have triggered this little episode, but he knew that once again Ehret met her mind, but why so suddenly and so fervently this time. This he knew would be of major interest to Dr. Canton once Catherine returned to her. Hans walked over into their bedroom, pushing the door aside. He walked inside, near his bed setting Catherine down.

His hands once more motioned to move her hair from her face, in the process brushing some of her tears away. Hans looked down at his wife, giving her a soft benevolent smile. Catherine locked eyes with Hans, her cries stifling for a moment. Hans leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers, taking her hands into his. He placed a single chaste kiss on her quivering lips, not once breaking his contact with her eyes.

"What's wrong," he asked softly, his voice just above a murmur.

"I-I just lost myself in my t-thoughts," she replied, but she knew this was a pitiful answer.

"You are lying to me Catherine," remarked Hans, "And I think we both have been through this far too many times for you to start again."

"I'm just scared Hans, even though i-its i-irrational I am."

"I may not be the most understanding of men nor the most compassionate," murmured Hans a small smirk playing at his lips. "But I am far from that of a stoic, emotionless shell."

Hans met her lips in another kiss, as to better affirm his words.

"So sagen mir mein lieber schatz, was ist es du Angst auf?"

"Hans, you know w-what I'm afraid of." Catherine could hardly speak anymore, her voice was lost to her.

He sighed, stroking her cheek softly with the back of his hand. Hans knew well enough she was hiding something, and he had a vague idea on what it might be. Although there was no way he would ask her on it. He smoothed over to Catherine's side, letting her tuck herself into his embrace. She held herself close to him, her hands gripping hard on his jacket, her head laying on his chest. It was as if she were afraid he would disappear at any moment if she did not hold on tight enough. A few muffled cries met her lips, though slowly they died down as Hans soothingly moved his fingers over her shoulder up to her cheek. It seemed after a few moments like this she had finally calmed down, slipping into sleep.

Hans took this moment to address his suspicion. He moved his hand from her shoulder, moving down to the halt of her blouse. With nimble fingers Hans slipped her blouse up past her naval, glancing down at her abdomen. His hand smoothed over her stomach, his eyes widening involuntarily at his findings and sudden realization. He now could plainly see and feel how ever so slightly Catherine's abdomen begin to distend, this met Hans' mind with a line of questions. He knew very well that this might not be of his workings, quite possibly the works of Ehret, what would he do if the latter turned out to be true?

* * *

A week slowly waned past, and despite Hans' new findings in Catherine's condition, he would not approach her about it. He could tell that she fought all she could to seem normal in a sense around him, though much to no avail. Hans knew she was not ready for him to know, or at least for her to tell him herself. Every once in a while, Hans would see her hands move across her stomach, a tight pained expression on her face. She was riddled with worry, nothing would be able to take that from her till the day she could plainly see for herself.

"I believe you have your second appointment with Dr. Canton today," mused Hans.

Catherine looked up at the clock, then glanced back at Hans. She smiled forcefully, trying once more to seem in better spirits.

"Ah yes of course," said Catherine, preparing to get up from her chair.

Hans stood up as well but Catherine halted him from doing so. He slipped back into his chair, briefly caught off guard by the sudden action. Catherine placed a small smile on her lips, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh I'll be fine to go myself this time," she said as she leaned down.

Hans looked at her with a raised brow, quite skeptical of this.

"Are you sure," he asked, trying to get up again.

Catherine pressed her hands on his chest, pushing him back down. Hans wanted to bite back at her forcefulness but he held his tongue. Only with her did he not mind doing such to him. Catherine smoothed her hands to his cheeks, leaning down for another kiss.

"I'll be fine, I want to try and do something on my own, I need to do this." She remained close to him, her lips not even a centimeter from his.

"Alright," said Hans grudgingly. He did not like the idea of Catherine walking alone, he never did after those nights in France.

Catherine smiled a sweet genuine smile, one that had escaped her for a long while. Once more she met Hans' lips, in a soft chaste kiss before walking off from him. She walked to the closet, slipping on her coat. For a moment she lingered at the door, looking back at Hans.

"Ich Liebe dich," she murmured softly.

Hans smiled up at her, getting up from his chair and met her at the door. He placed his hand under her chin, causing her to look up at him. He placed a less than chaste kiss on her lips smirking widely as he let up.

"Ich liebe dich auch mein Lieber Frau."


	6. Silver Words Never Ring True

_Part Six:  
Silver Words Never Ring True_

The walk to Elizabeth's office was uneventful, as Catherine hoped. She managed to get up the three flights of stairs with little effort this time, making her way through the door into the reception room. As she made her way in Ayrn looked up, her expression brightening.  
"Oh hello Catherine," she said sweetly.  
Aryn quickly finished what she had been working on, giving almost all of her attention to Catherine. She stood up from her desk, walking around it to greet her, pulling her into a slight hug.  
"Dr. Canton is with someone else presently but," she looked down at her watch as she pulled away, "Shouldn't be longer than five more minutes."  
Catherine nodded, taking her seat, beginning to wait. Aryn hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if she should sit and talk with Catherine for the brief time she could. With a moments more of hesitation Aryn moved over to Catherine, taking the seat at her right.  
"So have you been well?" She asked finally.  
"I wouldn't say 'well' is an appropriate word for how I've been." Said Catherine, her voice a little more drawn out.  
"Well then where is your husband? I would think he would be with you." Ayrn looked past Catherine, expecting to see Hans come walking through the door.  
"I told him to stay home, I wanted to come here myself." Catherine began to play her fingers into her hand, her nails picking at the others.  
"Is something bothering you," Aryn could tell Catherine was nervous, and it seemed the mention of her husband only served to accentuate that fact.  
"Yes but I would prefer if I talked to you about it a little later," said Catherine with a hint of reluctance in her voice.  
Catherine was quite fond of Aryn, she was really the only amount of a friend she had, or ever had since Pierre. Aryn almost reminded Catherine of Pierre in a way, the caring considerate nature was the same in the both of them. Catherine for once moved her thoughts from the pregnancy, and instead back to Pierre. She never had time to truly morn his death, the news had come so fast she hardly had any time to take it all in. Catherine felt a hard pang of guilt hit her, she knew Remi was right, it was her fault he died. Nothing would have ever happened to him if she had just moved on to the next shop for refuge. But then again who would have shown her such kindness as Pierre?  
"Ok I understand, just know you don't have to be alone in this. You seem like too good of a person to have to suffer alone." Aryn rested her hand on Catherine's in hope of consoling her in some way.  
"Thanks, is refreshing to have someone else on my side, believe me when I tell you that I have lost quite a few allies in a very short amount of time, and quite recently."  
Catherine smiled lightly, though it was a very feint, weak smile it was entirely genuine. Aryn smiled back, taking in a deep breath before speaking.  
"Well I have to get back to my desk, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, don't hesitate to come see me."  
Aryn stood up from her chair, and upon standing the door to Elizabeth's office opened. A rather tall man walked out, after shaking Elizabeth's hand, he looked rather flushed and out of breath. Catherine looked back at the man but had no time to examine him further before Elizabeth intercepted her attention.  
"Ah Catherine, you are early, you are quite like your husband in that respect," Remarked Elizabeth with a warm smile.  
"Yes, well I guess punctuality is mutually important to us both," said Catherine in reply to Elizabeth's remark.  
"Well come in, come in." Elizabeth held the door further, gesturing for Catherine to come inside.  
Elizabeth looked past Catherine into the lobby, surprised as to not see Hans waiting there. She closed the door, walking the rest of the way into her office.  
"Where is Hans?" Asked Elizabeth as she picked up her previous patient's notebook, placing it on her desk.  
"I left him home, I wanted to try and come alone." Reiterated Catherine as she took her seat.  
"Well it is good to see you do so," said Elizabeth with a line of encouragement in her voice, "It is important that you begin to wane yourself from relying on the help of others. Hans is the first step."  
"I know that aiding my condition is not fitting in the area of his expertise," said Catherine with a bit of a laugh. She knew well of what kind of man Hans was before she ever actually met him, it was hardly believable that such a man as he would settle down. The reoccurring thought always oddly, put a smile on her lips, at least for a moment.  
"Does that trouble you?" Asked Elizabeth, beginning to write down things in her notebook.  
"Sometimes, but Hans makes up for it in other ways."  
"How so?" Elizabeth looked up from the notebook, an intrigued look in her eyes.  
Catherine took in a breath, her mind beginning to mix with little memories of the past week. She looked down slightly, looking almost embarrassed.  
"Within my reasons he has stood by with me in his own way, maybe not in the most conventional ways but that is just the way he is."  
The smile on Catherine's lips dampened harshly, she thought back to that day where Hans found her huddled in the floor crying, how he knew she had been lying, he stood with her in his own way then too. She clutched her stomach, her eyes averted from clear view. Elizabeth tried to move back into Catherine's line of vision, but she could not manage to.  
"Are you alright Catherine," Elizabeth was taken aback by this sudden shift but she adjusted herself to better accommodate it.  
"I-I am scared, t-truly I am," Catherine stammered.  
"Of what, what are you frightened of?" Elizabeth had been taken aback by her early appearance but payed no mind to it at the moment.  
"I-I'm pregnant, I know it, and I've been lying to Hans." Catherine's voice dipped harshly, she could hardly speak anymore.-  
"Why does that frighten you Catherine?"  
"It may not even be my husband's child! How can I not be frightened?" Catherine raised her voice, flashing Elizabeth her puffy red tear filled eyes. Her lips quivered as she uttered her words, she seemed to be on the brink of a sob.  
"Have you told him anything as of now," asked Elizabeth, "it is very important that you do not hide this from him for long, you know that don't you."  
"N-No I haven't told him anything, but knowing Hans he might already suspect it." Catherine rubbed her eyes roughly,  
"I can refer you to a friend of mine, just so you know these are not just anxious or paranoid assumptions." Elizabeth pulled out a smaller notebook from the side drawer of the end table, leafing through it. "Ah here we are, Dr. Graham Boothe."  
"I am not assuming things, I may not have taken any tests but I am damn sure I am not being paranoid!" Catherine growled.  
"None the less you need a medical doctor to look you over, of which I am not. You told me that after that night with Ehret you have yet to receive proper medical attention" Said Elizabeth calmly.  
"I did not require a doctor then, nor had any opportunity to get one."  
"Well if you are pregnant you surly do now." Pressed Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth tore a page from her notebook, writing down the doctor's name, number and address. She walked up to Catherine, handing her the paper. Catherine took it hesitantly, her watery eyes glancing over Elizabeth's curvy handwriting.  
"He's a good doctor, I can vouch for him."  
"I don't want Hans to know, not yet." Catherine's voice grew even tighter with anxiety and worry.  
"Well he doesn't have to, again I can only tell him what you allow me to, therefore it lies on solely you when he should be told." Said Elizabeth, leaning back in her chair.  
"Alright, but I am going a few weeks from now." Catherine roughly rubbed her eyes again, straightening her posture. "In actuality we were only going to spend a month here in Washington, but I believe Hans will agree that one month is not enough."  
Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly but she brushed off her reaction. She closed her notebook setting it aside.  
"I will not speak of this to Hans in our next appointment, which should be tomorrow if memory serves me correct."  
"Good," Catherine looked up at the clock. "I believe my time is almost up."  
She stood from her chair, smoothing her hands over her coat. With another steading breath she walked up to Elizabeth, shaking her hand.  
"Thank you, I shall see you next week then?"  
"Yes, next week." Said Elizabeth shaking Catherine's hand.  
Catherine walked away from Elizabeth, out of the door, past Aryn with a quick wave goodbye. She made her way down the stairs, just wanting to get out of the office.  
As she left the office of Elizabeth for the second time, Catherine could not help but feel on edge. She looked down at the paper in her hand where Elizabeth had written her referral on. How would she go about seeing this Dr. Graham without Hans knowing? His offices were on the other side of town, and there was no way she could get there on her own.  
Then a thought crossed her mind, what about Aryn? Surly she would be willing to help. Catherine stopped in the middle of the second stairwell, promptly turning back around. She walked back into the lobby, catching Aryn as she was about to leave,.  
"I thought you were leaving," said Aryn, readjusting her bag on her shoulder.  
"I was but I've come back up to ask a favor of you," said Catherine a bit hastily.  
"Oh sure what can I do for you, glad to see you took my offer to heart."  
Catherine handed Aryn the paper with the doctor's name on it, letting her look it over before she spoke. Aryn's face tightened slightly but she tried to hide it the best she could.  
"I used to work for Doctor Graham, very nice man." Said Aryn idly, "How can I help?"  
"Remember when I told you I was not doing well," asked Catherine, "Well its because of my condition that I need to see such a doctor as Dr. Graham. Three weeks from today I must see him."  
Aryn's eyes grew wide at what Catherine was hinting at, her mouth falling agape slightly.  
"But why not have your husband bring you to Dr. Graham I'm sure he is interested in-" Catherine reluctantly stopped Aryn with a silent gesture.  
"He does not know about this, and he will not know till I am absolutely sure."  
"I can't see why, unless..." Aryn's voice trailed off as she then began to realize just how serious this conversation had become.  
"Yes, that is why Hans must not know." Affirmed Catherine, knowing well enough Aryn now understood why she had to do was was.  
"I will take you, what is your address," asked Aryn.  
Catherine ripped part of the paper in half, pulling a pen from her coat writing her address. She handed the paper over, tucking the pen back in her pocket.  
"I would say around the evening after my appointment, three weeks from now. I will tell Hans I am going out with you for the rest of the day." Said Catherine in reply, "That way I will not be lying to him, and believe me when I tell you he has ways of poking out lies."  
"Ok then." Aryn tucked the address in her bag, looking back up at Catherine, her face riddled with concern.  
"Well I guess I'll be on my way now." Catherine gave Aryn a brisk hug, turning around to the door.  
She lingered there, her hand on the threshold of the door.  
"Thank you, it means the world too me that you are willing to help almost a complete stranger."  
"Nonsense, we are no strangers to each other." Said Aryn with more of a smile.  
"Anyway, thank you." Catherine bounded down the stairs as fast as she could, she had already lingered for too long, she knew Hans would be all too curious as to what kept her from returning.  
As quickly as she could manage, Catherine walked the short four block distance to her apartment. I didn't take long too get there, but Catherine still knew that Hans would notice this gap in time, whether or not he would consider it lightly was undeterminable.  
Catherine walked up the stairs to her apartment, she fumbled with her keys almost dropping them. Her nerves were getting the best of her, she could hardly keep her hand steady. Finally Catherine managed to get a hold of herself well enough to steady her hand, she placed the key in the lock making her way inside. There she saw Hans waiting for her, idly looking through a book. At the sound of the door close he looked up, his piercing grey eyes mixing hers.  
"What took so long?" Asked Hans, his voice dipping into a lesser than pleasant tone.  
"Oh I took some time to talk with Aryn," she replied, "I might have lost track of time."  
For once Hans said nothing, but there was nothing pleasant in his silence. He walked back to his spot, retaking his book in hand. Catherine stood shocked at this, hesitant to approach Hans now. He glanced back up toward her, there was something different about his manner. There was no playful mischievous air about his motions, no that seemed to have left him all for now. Something now occupied his mind, only then would he result to such a grave manner of severity. It seemed that there was a problem mixing in his mind, one he could not solve, and knowing Hans, things such as that never sat well with him in the slightest.  
'There's no way he doesn't know...' thought Catherine, she knew very well what now went on in his mind. This was one, very rare, unseen before instance where Hans would allow his thoughts to be seen so clearly. Catherine knew he made no mistake, he wanted her to know, simple as that.  
"How did the appointment go?" He asked, breaking the tight bitter silence at last.  
"Fine, fine, better than the last I'm happy to say."  
"Anything of my interest?" Hans glanced back over, his eyes meeting hers again.  
"No, not anything I would distinguish." This took all of Catherine's resolve to say calmly, the lie slipped hard from her lips, hanging in the air as she met her husband's gaze.  
A small smirk met Hans' lips, hiding all visible hints of his thoughts once more, he was now completely unreadable to Catherine, just as before. He stood up, approaching Catherine. Taking her arms in his hands he leaned down kissing her cheek, once more his manner now held benevolence.  
"Are you sure?" He questioned, his voice peaking with an unmistakable inquisitive air.  
Once more Hans took the stature of a detective, his long missed air of composure. It did not sit well with Catherine how easily he slipped into his former state of address when speaking with her. It was no question Hans was still very well a man to his title, a detective he was, no matter what situation bared through. His eyes held an odd mix of benevolence and brutal skepticism. The man she saw before her was not simply her husband, but also the relentless inquisitive colonel, his mind firmly bent on getting the answers he knew all too well to be right in front of him.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
Hans grinned wider, his hands beginning to idly stroke her arms. He kissed her briskly, lingering longer than before. The motion took Catherine partially by surprise causing her to fall back and press into the door. She met Hans' eyes again, it seemed for a moment he set his previous thoughts aside.  
"I believe at times you forget just who you have married mein Lieber," said Hans in a low murmur.  
"I know exactly who I've married Hans," she retorted, "And I'm still here."  
Catherine pressed her hands against his cheeks pulling him closer for a kiss. Hans chuckled lowly, his hands moving down to her sides. He moved closer, pressing her harder into the door, his chest firm against hers. His lips grazed hers slightly, still locked in his sly smirk.  
"Ah but mein Lieber Frau, you still seem to lose sight of what I'm capable of." His hands gripped hard on her sides, "My skill of inquiry has yet to diminish."  
"I never doubted that," said Catherine strongly.  
Hans' grip waned, slowly beginning to loosen. With an idle hand he smoothed his hair back, smiling lightly. Catherine said nothing, and neither did he for the matter. Hans stepped away from Catherine, allowing her to move from her position on the door. She slipped her hands from his cheeks, smoothing them down his chest, lingering for a moment.  
"I'll be in our room," she said lowly, her hands still on his chest.  
"I think I will remain in here," said Hans, "I may join you later."  
Catherine kissed him once more, moving her hands from his chest. She moved from the door, beginning to walk to the bedroom. His eyes followed as Catherine moved past him, not once letting her leave his sight. He sighed, moving back to his place as Catherine disappeared into their room, his mind mixing once agian on its previous musings.


	7. Let Me Fix You

Part Seven:

Let Me Fix You

* * *

Days slowly slipped into weeks for Catherine, for Hans the days seemed to stand still. The idle waiting unnerved him to no end. Inactiveness was never a part of his character, in fact he once strived to actively avoid it. The past three weeks were nothing more than bitter waiting; hardly anything sufficiently filled the time.

Hans continued to observe Catherine closely, waiting still for her to reveal the ruse she had so far been playing at. At times Hans found his only release to be his old SS files that he had tucked away for a while. It was a nice reprieve to work his mind on the various folders and profiles.

It was mid-afternoon, quiet silence in the air as Hans sat in his makeshift study, that tucked into the left end of the apartment. Various folders and files he had on hand were spread neat and evenly on the desk. He took the first into his hand, glancing down at the short name and description on its face. Each file he knew well. Some were long past cases, but were also among the most interesting. There was one that caught his eye, drifting Han's attention away from the file in hand. It was a quite recent case, closed shortly before the end of the war. Hans leafed through the first few pages, this file it seems had been damaged. There were some light water stains among other things wrong with the file. A few pages seemed to be missing as well. Even still he recognized the file, it was of a discharged Luftwaffe officer Rupert Heuer, conspired against key members of the National Socialist party. It was thought that he had planned an assassination attempt. Heuer never accomplished his plan, just before it's execution a word had slipped out and the plot was quickly foiled. Hans never actually met Rupert Heuer, he held the head of the investigation but even still he took little part in it. The only time Hans ever laid eyes on the man was when he gave the order for his arrest. The rest off what happened, was practically a mystery to Hans.

There was a light sound near the door, and with that single sound Hans' attention was pulled from the file. It was Catherine, taking a step into the study, her hand still firm on the knob of the door. She stepped away from the door, closing it behind her lightly. Hans could see Catherine's hesitance, he made no motion to address her, rather he waiting.

Catherine took in a breath and approached Hans carefully. She could tell by the look etched on his face that it would be wise for her to tread lightly. Hans glanced more over at Catherine, upon hearing her walk fully into the study. His eyes trailed down from her bright cobalt eyes, down her cheeks, across her arms finally down to her hands which were firmly wrapped around her stomach. Slowly she walked over to Hans, she had yet to utter a single word or phrase. Hans turned more around, his elbow now resting on the head of the chair.

"Hello mien Liebe," he said, speaking in a more pleasant tone, his demeanor showing differently than his outward appearance conveyed.

"You seem miserable in here," she mused, taking another few steps toward Hans.

"Idleness has never sat well with me I'm sure you are aware."

"You should probably talk to Dr. Canton, maybe she might have an idea to help remedy it." Catherine blurted out a simple solution but she had no real idea that this would actually work.

Hans smiled lightly at the mention of Elizabeth. He briskly stood up from his chair, closing the remaining space between himself and Catherine.

"I might have it figured out for myself actually..."

His hand rested on her shoulder, his fingers slowly dragging across her skin. For a moment his smile grew wider, and his caresses grew tighter.

"So what have you been up to Mein Herr?" Asked Catherine lightly, looking past his shoulder.

Hans followed her eyes back behind him. He glanced back at Catherine his smile now a full grin. His fingers continued to caresses her shoulder, growing more and more fervent with each gesture. He placed the file in his hand aside, moving it to Catherine's other shoulder.

"Nothing, just old files of mine from the SS." Hans moved in closer, "After all, it seems I am denied other forms of relief of my idleness."

Catherine tightened up, a strong tinge of guilt falling over her. She opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it. Hans kissed her softly, remaining there for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry Hans." Catherine's voice began to quiver, her hands shook as she smoothed them up to his chest. "I-I want to- I want to be with you, but I can't handle it. N-Not yet."

"Then it would be prudent to not send mixed messages to me." Hans glanced down at Catherine's hands on his chest, his voice dropping to a lower, almost stern in tone.

She moved from him, taking her hands back abruptly. Catherine lowered her eyes, taking a few slow steps away from Hans. It seemed as if she were trying to mumble a manner of a reply, but couldn't quite manage to do so. Her hands pooled into each other tightly, her eyes focused firmly on the ground. She stood there for a moment in silence, her breath hitched in her throat, words lost to her at the moment. Catherine slowly began to back away more, her shoulder now pointing to the door. No sound of protest met her ears, her husband stood opposite of her in dead silence. She knew that there was no longer any reason to linger, it was now plain to her that Hans no longer wanted her in the room.

Moving over to the door, she walked out of the study with a small spurt of speed, without taking another look back. She made her way back into the hallway, but instead of walking off, she began to linger once more. Catherine looked back over her shoulder at the door of the study. She could hear nothing from inside after she left. This holding silence was unnerving, she didn't like it, but she would not dare walk back into that room. Catherine cupped her hands over her face for a moment, letting out a long gasp of air that she had held. Her hand smoothed over her stomach, that pang of guilt met her mind again. She felt a tight shiver go down her spine; he knew her secret, of course he did. So why hide it any longer? Catherine rubbed her hands over her face roughly, she just didn't know what to do.

Hans glanced over at the door, only briefly. He listened as the faint sound of footsteps in the hall began to pass, placing him in silence once more. Hans felt an air of anger come over him. He took in a rough breath, slipping back into his chair at the desk. His hand was not steady as it smoothed over his hair, a simple attempt to recollect himself. This basic gesture did nothing, and Hans resulted to the pack of cigarettes in his desk drawer. His hand slipped quickly into the drawer to retrieve his cigarettes, and without a seam of hesitation he placed one between his lips. As quickly as he procured his cigarettes he took hold of his lighter, again taking no time in his motions. At last that familiar sensation of warm nicotine came over him, beginning to sate his anger.

How he managed to get through a month like this, he couldn't figure. As Hans began to ponder more, he began to realize how ill suited he was for a domestic life. So the real question was 'why' did he do it? Could it have been impulse, idleness? Even this Hans could not answer. Maybe it was a desire for change, but that was contrary to character. Whatever the true reason was, it didn't seem to matter much anymore, this was how he would live his life now. The thought of this slow, idle existence lasting for years on end made him cringe. Though in a way he knew that even if he did not have Catherine, this idleness would occur all the same.

Hans pressed his cigarette to his lips again, taking another long drag. Dangling the cigarette between his lips again, he freed his other hand. He glanced back over to the file on Rupert Heuer, taking it into his grasp. Once more he began to leaf through the thin file, engrossing himself in his past work. It had been awhile since he had a cigarette, the pooling smoke set water to his eyes. Hans ignored this little annoyance, simply blinking his eyes a few times to relieve the irritation. He tossed the file aside once more, letting out a sigh as he moved the cigarette from his lips. The end of the bud smoldered lightly between his fingers, Hans sighed snuffing it out on the under corner of the desk. Moving from the desk, Hans stood up. With one careful motion he placed all the folders into one neat stack on the end of the desk. Hans glanced it over, making sure everything was in order before he left. For a brief moment his thoughts shifted to Catherine, and with his thoughts of her came back those small tinges of anger. He rubbed his face roughly, the tips of his fingers pressing into the corners of his eyes. It would do no good to think on this more he figured. Hans walked out of the small study, into the living room. He sat a hint of light from under the bedroom door, now seeing that Catherine was in there. Hans sighed, laying his head back on the cushion, crossing his arms over his chest. He was not quite ready to mingle with Catherine again, he still felt agitated around her at the present moment. Hans closed his eyes, taking in another deep breath,he just needed to leave all of his thoughts alone for a moment. As of now they were nothing but troublesome.

A few hours had passed since the short conversation between Hans and Catherine in the study. Catherine sat in her bedroom, her knees to her chest as she sat at the small desk near the wall. Placed in front of her on the desk were two bits of paper, of which had the numbers for Dr. Graham and Ayrn. She bit at her lip, her elbow planted firmly on her knee, her hand at her mouth. Catherine sat in deep thought, her mind uneven on what she wanted to do. In a quick motion from her other hand she took the phone near her right in her grasp. Eyes darting to the numbers on the desk, with a heavy breath caught in her throat, she began to wait. The sudden voice of the operator on the other end almost caused Catherine to jump out of her skin. Quickly she said the first number, the one for Dr. Graham's office. Catherine relished the time it took for her call to be processed through, it gave her some time to collect herself before having to speak again. A dull, droll monotone met Catherine's ears from the other end, giving a repetitious greeting.

"Hello, yes I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Graham Boothe. I was referred to him by Dr. Elizabeth Canton." Said Catherine as the line connected.

"We have an opening this coming Wednesday afternoon," the voice paused for a moment, "2:30 pm, and 4:00 are the two time slots available. Which would you prefer?"

"Four."

"What is your name Miss," the voice trailed off slightly, waiting for Catherine to pick up from the pause.

"Frau Catherine Landa," said Catherine in reply, her voice hesitant as she spoke her last name.

"I have your appointment set Frau Landa." The receptionist speaking on the other end muttered a 'good evening' at the end of her sentence, cutting off the line.

Catherine sighed deeply letting out the tight clutch of air in her throat. Her fingers twisted around the phone line, she would have to get a hold of Aryn now. She had changed the time of this appointment many times before, but now things were set into place. Once more she connected with the operator, now speaking Aryn's number.

In one rushed burst Catherine uttered her greeting, sounding so quick and abrupt her words stuck together in places. Aryn was taken aback by such a rushed greeting but nonetheless she was happy to finally hear back from Catherine.

"So you want me to come around three thirty? That will give us enough time to meet up and get to the office for your appointment." Asked Aryn from the other end.

"Yeah sounds fine, fine three thirty it is." Catherine still spoke a little rushed but for the most part she was able to calm down. Catherine moved from the desk, slipping onto the bed. She took hold of Han's pillow in her arms, holding it like a young child would a teddy bear. Closing her eyes, Catherine tried to move her mind from her condition, from Ehret, from Hans, from everything. All of this was so much to bear, for once she wished it would just disappear. Sleep seemed to be the closest she ever came to leaving it all, although sometimes she hardly had that much.

* * *

It was Wednesday morning, Catherine sat up from her sleep, a tight pain in her neck. A light groan escaped her lips as she tried to smooth out the tight feeling she felt. As she continued, her motions were stopped by a pair of hands placed over her own. Catherine looked over her shoulder as much as she could manage, to find Hans behind her.

"Good Morning," she said sweetly, her voice a little hitched from the small pain she felt and from surprise.

Hans said nothing, his only response was a slight hum from his lips. Catherine went to turn more around but Hans stopped her.

"Sit still," he commanded.

Catherine reluctantly did as she was told, sitting practically motionlessly on the bed.

"Suhr gut," said Hans lowly.

"Hans what are you doing, I thought you were mad at me?" Asked Catherine looking straight ahead.

"And what gave you that impression?" Asked Hans, looking at Catherine with a raised brow.

"Come now you're going to play coy, and poorly at that?" Catherine spoke confidently, now looking back at Hans, her cheek pressing into the back of his hand.

"Ah how bold of you," chuckled Hans, "I like this."

"You're avoiding my accusation Mein Herr," Catherine pointed out plainly, now turning more towards Hans.

"Ah- what did I tell you!" He growled, tightening his grip.

Catherine pushed at his grasp, turning completely towards him. Hans locked eyes with Catherine, his hands tight on her shoulders. Catherine tried to muster up a grin, managing a lopsided smirk.

"Mein Herr, what are you playing at?"

"I could ask the same question Mein Frau," said Hans in retort.

Catherine took hold of his hands pulling them from her shoulders roughly. Her cobalt blue eyes burned like daggers at Hans, lips curling into a sneer. Hans grinned a little wider at this, his hands slipped around Catherine's wrists hold her in place. Catherine lost sight of what she had attempted to do, the grip Hans now had on her jerked her from her confidence.

"W-What are you d-doing Hans!" She stammered, "L-Let me go."

"Why are you so against me Catherine, just answer me that." He said strongly.

"H-Hans, please I-I'm not against you." Catherine's fear heightened. Although she knew very well that Hans had no plans to hurt her, the very position he kept her in would not let her think otherwise.

Hans let go of Catherine, but he was not satisfied. Catherine recoiled from him, her hands jerking away to her chest. Her eyes were red, heavy as tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried to stop them but nothing she could do could prevent them. Hans watched for a moment as a tear dripped onto her hands, falling from her lips. He moved closer, but did so very slowly. His hand moved to her cheek, just barely touching Catherine.

"Now why are you so frightened of me Catherine? I am not Ehret, and I am not Remi."

"Y-You know better than to grab me like that!" Spat Catherine.

She moved her hand over his, but not to push it away. Instead her hand rested there on his, almost holding it there. Hans moved in closer, his face now a mere inch from Catherine's.

"Tut mir lied," he said, his lips meeting hers briefly as he uttered the last word.

"D-Don't ever do that again Hans, I mean it." Catherine managed to sum up some of the confidence she had before but not much.

"Of course," Hans placed another kiss on Catherine's lips before moving away.

His hand slipped from her cheek, Catherine didn't want him to move from her just yet, but she couldn't find the words quick enough to ask him to stay. He walked out of the bed room, closing the door behind himself, leaving Catherine alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Aryn stood outside, looking up at the upper levels of an old apartment building, where she now knew to be where Catherine lived with Hans. She glanced down at the address in her hand, looking it over idly as she waited. Aryn began to shift her weight from side to side, bouncing lightly on her heels. In the distance she could hear footsteps, Aryn stopped swaying to look over her shoulder towards the sound. Her initial hope was that it was Catherine, but when she turned around she was not there. Instead there was a tall, well built man with a light complexion, cool blue eyes, and tossed blonde hair. He stopped walking, standing an arms length away from Aryn. The man smiled pleasantly at Aryn, moving his hands from his pockets. He moved his hand into his coat grabbing out a newspaper from the day before.

"Waiting for a friend?" Asked the man, glancing up from his paper as his fingers blindly leafed through the first two pages.

"Yeah, she's running a little late," replied Aryn, "What brings you here?"

"Looking around town I suppose," the man smiled wider, "I'm not actually from around here."

The man's voice dipped slightly as if he were trying to suppress a word or sound. Aryn took note of his appearance, and the slight peculiar tone in his voice, it would be wise to be cautious she thought. The man jutted his hand in Aryn's direction,

"I'm Alexander Burton," he said lightly.

"Aryn Roberts," she said, giving out her own name in reply as she shook his hand.

Alexander began to speak again but before he could utter a word to Aryn again, Catherine appeared from the door she had been waiting at. Aryn's expression brightened, she moved from Alexander over to Catherine, embracing her lightly. Catherine smiled, but Aryn could see that it was forced. Her eyes were reddened, her face flushed anxiously. Aryn dropped her smile, her hands placed firmly on Catherine's shoulders.

"Catherine," she began in a worried tone, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, can we please leave."

Catherine began to stutter, her voice very quiet and small. This was not enough to Aryn, she pressed on, making a point to not move until she knew what bothered Catherine.

"No, not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Catherine, trying to pull herself from Aryn's grip.

"What did he do?" Aryn was now seething, her voice almost at a growl.

"Nothing, H-Hans didn't do anything to me." Aryn could hardly hear Catherine's voice anymore.

"Cather-"

"I said he did nothing, I am fine. Can we please just leave!" Catherine's abrupt words halted any other words from Aryn, her voice was hard and sharp with no hint of hesitation.

"I'm sorry," she added her hands playing into one and other, her voice dropping back down to a calm tone, "But please, can we just go and get this over with?"

"Yes, of course, just one second I-" Aryn prepared herself to readdress Alexander, but as she turned to face him he was nowhere to be seen.

"Never mind," said Aryn, her voice a little low from surprise.

She turned back towards Catherine, playing with the strap of her bag. Catherine looked past Aryn, trying to see what warranted the surprised look that she had.

"Shall we go now?" Asked Catherine, her voice a little slower with uncertainty.

Aryn still wanted to say something but she halted her words in her throat. She looked back at where Alexander once stood, lingering.

"Yeah," she said, sounding a little disconnected.

Aryn looked back up at Catherine, her hand tight on the strap of her purse. She smiled unevenly, trying to figure out where the man she had just met went off to, not that it really mattered.


End file.
